guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Guantánamo Bay hunger strikes
Guantánamo Bay hunger strikes began during the middle of 2005, after detainees held by the United States at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp initiated two hunger strikes. Guantanamo captives initiated several widespread hunger strikes to protest their innocence, and the conditions of their confinement. mirror mirror mirror Other captives, like the men camp authorities asserted committed suicide, had committed themselves to long term hunger strikes, not shared by the other captives. According to historian Andy Worthington, the author of ''The Guantanamo Files, at least eighty captives's weights dropped to below . Camp authorities responded by adding force-feeding captives to the camp's Standard Operating Procedures. mirror The started force-feeding, called "re-feeding", early in the camp's history. Human rights workers, and Physicians' professional associations, have criticized the use of force-feeding on mentally competent patients at Guantanamo. mirror mirror The first hunger strike ended on July 28, 2005, when prison authorities agreed to make concessions. According to some accounts , half a dozen detainees were close to death at that point. According to some accounts so many detainees were being forced to receive intravenous rehydration, the prison's well-equipped infirmary was overwhelmed and detainees had to be transferred to the naval hospital. According to human rights workers, the prison authorities had a waiver form they called upon detainees to sign if they wanted to refuse intravenous rehydration. The detainees had all been advised, by their lawyers, not to sign anything their lawyers hadn't reviewed. One concession the American authorities acknowledge making was to supply the detainees with a bottle of clean water to drink with each meal. The detainees reported, to their lawyers, that the prison authorities had agreed that they would begin to treat them in a manner consistent with the Geneva Conventions. A week later, when they said that the prison authorities were not abiding by their commitment, they initiated a second hunger strike in early August. Many of the individuals captured in Afghanistan were taken to be held at Guantanamo Bay without trial. These individuals were termed as “enemy combatants.” Until July 7, 2006, these individuals had been treated outside of the Geneva Conventions by the United States administration. One of the hunger strikers, eighteen year old Omar Khadr, has told his lawyer that other triggers for the hunger strike include the detainees' ongoing concerns that the guards are showing disrespect for their religion, including turning on loud fans, playing loud music, and whistling, to disrupt the detainees' prayer meetings. Khadr reports that the prison authorities are not honoring their obligation by broadcasting the call to prayers four times a day rather than five. Khadr reports that many of the detainees resent that sometimes female GIs broadcast the call to prayer. American Department of Defense (DoD) spokesman Lieutenant Commander Flex Plexico said on July 21, 2005 that fifty detainees were involved in the first hunger strike, and spokesman Brad Blackner said on September 2, 2005 that seventy six detainees were participating in the second hunger strike. Human-rights workers estimate that both hunger strikes have between 150 and 200 participants. On October 26, 2005, a federal judge ordered the Government to provide information about the condition of detainees to lawyers representing the hunger strikers. The Government has contested the detainees' claims of rough treatment during forced feeding. The court's decision reflects major changes from the early years of the camp's operation, when almost no information was obtainable by attorneys. The Government did not immediately announce whether it would appeal the judge's ruling. On November 4 U.S. Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld stated at a Pentagon news conference that he would not permit United Nations investigators to interview the striking detainees. He said the International Committee of the Red Cross would continue to have unlimited access to interview them. On December 30, 2005, the military reported that there are eighty-four strikers as of Christmas Day, forty-six having joined that day. In the April 14, 2008, edition of the New Yorker magazine, Jeffrey Toobin reported that there are currently only about ten hunger strikers at Guantanamo. See also * Guantanamo force feeding References External links * Ramadan at Guantanamo Bay includes nightly force-feedings Category:Guantanamo Bay detainment camp Category:Protests in the United States